Amnesiac Arc Part 3
(on G 2.5) Captain Bonehead: I'm going to clap you two in Seastone handcuffs! Ishmael: But we're not Devil Fruit users....... Captain Bonehead: I don't care! I'll prevent you from resisting! Greenwood: Then why don't you just take our weapons? Ishmael: Don't encourage him! Greenwood: Mine will return to me eventually. Ishmael: Yeah, but my fishing gear is priceless! I've had this stuff for years. Captain Bonehead: Too bad! Since I'm in charge of G 2.5 I hereby confiscate your dagger and your fishing equipment. Ishmael: NOOOOOOOOOOO! My rod and my bait and my lure! You'll pay for this, you bastard........... Captain Bonehead: BWAHAHAHAHA Greenwood: Shut the hell up. Captain Bonehead: No! Anyways.........Lock these two up in the brig! (meanwhile, along the coast) Storm: So should we just walk in? Victor: No.....We need a plan. Sigfried: So then what's your big plan? Victor: I don't have one........ Sigfried: Moron. Victor: What was that? Sigfried: Nothing. Terra: Anyways......Perhaps sneaking in would be the best ide- Storm: We need a diversion. Terra: Don't interrupt me! Victor: A diversion......Are you with me old man? Storm: Of course. Sigfried: And what are Terra and I supposed to do? Victor: Watch and learn. (he and Storm approach the wall of the base) Storm: This looks like a good spot. Victor: As good as any. (he transforms into Hybrid Mode) Storm: Earthshaker! '''(he slams his axe into the ground, causing the wall to crack in half. Victor climbs the wall using handholds along the crack) Marine 1: Men, get in position. We have intruders! Marine 2: And bring the Seastone Handcuffs. We've got some Devil's Fruit users. Marine 3: Actually, Captain Bonehead has all the Seastone Handcuffs. Marine 2: What? (before he can do anything else, Victor appears in front of him) Victor: '''Lightning Slash! (Marines 1, 2, and 3 are defeated) Storm: Hey Victor! Head to the brig! Victor: Roger that! (Victor disappears inside the fort, Storm turns to Terra and Sigfried) Storm: Come my faithful crewmates! Let us lay waste to this fort until we find Ishmael and Greenwood! Terra: Whatever, I'm in the mood to kick some ass. Sigfried: I'll clear a way for us. 'Impact Cluster Shot! '(he shoots out several bullets that explode, causing an entire section of the wall to come crumbling down) Storm: Hoho! That's the spirit! (Terra, Sigfried, and Storm follow Victor inside) (meanwhile, in the brig) Captain Bonehead: It's my lucky day. I've caught three pirates today! Ishmael: Three? Captain Bonehead: That's right, in this cell I've got Casual Fisherman Ishmael with a 5 million bounty along with an unknown accomplice. Greenwood: The names Greenwood. Ishmael: We know that you captured us! Bonehead: That's right that's right. Well as you can see in the cell across from you I have Captain Vick of the Tentacle Pirates, a 35 million bounty. Vick: ........... Bonehead: He's unconsciou. Ishmael: I can see that, you idiot! Greenwood: Do you know him? Ishmael: Yeah, he was one of three other pirate crews that left North Blue about the same time we did. I guess now there's only us, the Subzero Pirates, and the Sonic Pirates now. Bonehead: I'll throw all of you in jail you scurvy knaves! (suddenly the door comes flying open and Storm, Victor, Sigfried, and Terra come in) Storm: We are here to save the day! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories